


Things I want to happen in the Former Jedi Kallus AU

by Maymot97



Series: Former Jedi Kallus AU [9]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Plans, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maymot97/pseuds/Maymot97
Summary: A list of things I wanted to have happen in the Former Jedi Kallus AU, but I haven't gotten to, and I'm not sure I will get to. So I just wanted to put out there the things that I wanted with it.





	Things I want to happen in the Former Jedi Kallus AU

Things I want to happen in the Former Jedi Kallus AU:

Zeb/Kallus/Kanan relationship

Kallus getting his ass kicked in a duel with Kanan

Kanan helping Kallus train Day (who has a surprisingly good hold on the Force and isn’t too shabby with a lightsaber) (Kallus suspects that the Inquisitor was secretly giving her lessons)

Ezra and Day hanging out and sparring sometimes

Day and Sabine become pretty good friends

For some reason, Day knows Mandalorian Sign Language so she and Sabine have secret conversations (well secret until Fenn Rau shows up and then he knows but he doesn’t tell anyone)

The rest of the rebellion coming to trust that Kallus isn’t going to go back to the Empire and slowly actually starting to trust him with information

Rex has a grudging respect for Kallus partly ‘cause he was a Jedi and partly ‘cause he stuck his neck out

One day, while on a mission, Rex and Kallus come in contact with some clones. Rex doesn’t really know them (some he’s heard of, but others may as well be strangers), but Kallus recognizes a few of them. One is called Cook and he and Kallus worked together a lot during the war (Kallus didn’t really see much fighting, and Cook was stationed on Coruscant at the Temple and they came into contact with each other often. Cook heard about the chips towards the end and found a medic he trusted to find it and remove it. Cook is the one who smuggled Kallus and Day off Coruscant and he would’ve stayed with them, but Kallus decided it was too dangerous.) Kallus manages to get Cook and Bunker (along with several younger clones that they’d managed to find) to come back with them to the rebellion. After this encounter, Rex is a lot more open towards Kallus. Kanan is having a conniption fit because “fuck I could deal with one clone but now there’s like 8”

Eventually they go back to Seelos and get Gregor and Wolffe and they give Kallus a hard time (Wolffe refuses to call him anything but Commander despite the fact that Kallus was a Knight and therefore a General; Kallus generally doesn’t care.)

Boba somehow shows up and he and Rex get into it and it’s not very pretty.

Boba flirts with everyone (except like the other clones and Ezra and Sabine and Day, since they’re still underage) and it’s killing Kanan. Zeb’s about the rip the kid’s head off.


End file.
